


Not A Child Anymore

by DesertVixen



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Helena Goldenberg grows up





	Not A Child Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewradical/gifts).



He was the only one who didn’t see her as a child. 

Her mother, Mary, the Princess – they still saw Helena as a child. Never mind that she’d been about to come out when Daisy had been killed – they still saw her as too young to handle it.

She’d turned away, turned towards society’s brightly sparkling lights. Eventually she had turned towards Rudolph, Count Andrenyi. He’d swept her off her feet, treated her as a woman, not a child.

Now, Helena knew she was only included in the plot because of him. He would hold the knife for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it - I wish I had seen the prompt earlier, but have a drabble!


End file.
